Anniversary of Lighting
by riku the seeker of darkness
Summary: What will happen during the 5th year of the anniversary between Laxus and his Lover? Read and find out! Warning: Yaoi Content


**Chapter 1**

**A/N: hello everyone this one-shoot story is something I write for a special friend as a congratulation gift. So let us start the story!**

**Laxus POV**

'I am dead…..' Is the only thing that I can think of as of the moment.

As I think that, I saw my lover talking to Freed about the new request that my team just come back from.

Now why did I think I am dead? The answer is on what today date and what so special about today? Well…you see today is our anniversary day and I can't believe that I forgot to buy some presents for my lover…..but anyway, I have to think of something, something that will make my lover happy.

While typically that my lover didn't actually care about these things, I still want to make them special as possible because that is what he deserve.

As I keep turning the gears in my brain about what I should give to my beloved, suddenly I feel someone touched my hand with a familiar soft yet firm touch at the same time which make me looked at the hand's owner, in which the owner is my beautiful lover.

"What are you thinking about? You have such serious face, is there something happen on the mission that Freed kept hidden?" as my lover said the last part with frown marred on the beautiful face that always loved while darting his eyes up and down while checking if there any injuries on my person.

Seeing that frown, I then ruffled his hair with a smile face while said "Nah…nothing is wrong, just think about how I can just escape from reporting to the old man" and hearing that he just huffing before dragged me by my hand to the old man office while lecturing me about the need of reporting which make me laugh loudly.

**~o0o~**

The day quickly passed and so my nerves keep rising.

As we both walked toward my lover's home, we talked about the destruction Dragnel has caused this time, we then decided to have a small dinner at his house which I had decided a simple gift will be enough this time, I had to thank Loke for this as he the one who buy it for me in a hurry.

After we entered his house, we then strip of our jackets and shoes and then started to kiss for few seconds before we then proceed to cooking dinner together.

Our dinner are consist of some small berry tarts as our appetizers, roast pork, pan-seared salmon with mash potato as the main dish, 3 flavors ice cream bowl for dessert and we also opened 6 years old bottle of red wine for our drink.

And as we enjoy our candle lit dinner together, we then talked about things like about our next date or about the next mission that maybe we will take together. And after we done with dinner, we then cleared the plates together and then cuddled while drinking some more wine on the sofa.

After we gulped down the whole bottle, I then take out a small box and dropped it on his lap and said "here that is for you…" while blushing and avoiding his eyes who stares at me with that beautiful red eyes of his. While I trying to avoiding his gaze and to hide my blush, I could heard him chuckling and then kiss my left cheek and then opened the box with a great care.

As he finally opened the wrapping, inside of it is a blue and black colored box and inside the box, lays 2 pair of necklace and each necklace has different eye on it.

The silver necklace has sapphire wolf that howling toward an ember moon and the gold necklace has a topaz tiger that looked beyond the trunk of Wisteria tree with an affectionate gaze. When both necklaces combined, they created a picture that the tiger looked at the wolf with a loving gaze like a lover would gaze at his loved one.

Seeing both necklaces, he then stand up from his sitting position and then hugged me and then nuzzled his cheek on my neck while whispering a small thank you and then kissing me with such rough but gentle at the same time, a kiss that portrayed a great affections and love that he had toward me which I then replay the kiss with more ferocity.

And as we kissing I then carry him and walk toward his bedroom without breaking our kiss and when we entered the bedroom, I then locked the door, close the lights and then proceed to strip him out of his clothes.

**~o0o~**

After we had a good time until dawn, we then have a good cuddle time which is his favorite part when we spending a night together which he swear will never let anyone know about his love for cuddles and something cute, in fact whenever the Saber tooth members visiting I know that my lover urging himself to stop to not to hugging the air out the frog like Exceed which in my lover word "extremely precious and needs to be loved"

As we lying on his bed, cuddle and enjoying each other company, he then said "Hey, Laxus…thank you" hearing that, I then looked down on him and said "what are thanking me of?" "Everything….honestly I never ever imaged that I can be happy and the fact I can be this happy and loved it's because of you" as he said that, he played his new necklace that I just gave him.

"Che….what are you talking about...if there is anyone, it's you that I have to thank you. The fact that you have given me this chance after what I ad done on Harvest Festival years ago is more than enough for me" as I said that I then nuzzle his hair before turn my head down and kiss him….

Which he broke after few seconds and then said with a bit pout can be seen on his face "Don't distract me!" which prompted me to give him small chuckle which he pouting more and more "Laxus!" which make my chuckle into a full blown laugh and make him glare and turn his back on me.

Seeing that, I then tried hard to control my laughter and said "I'm sorry…really….so don't ignore me" as I tried to turn him back so he facing me which really hard but at the same time it's so cute for him to act like this.

After few times of coaxing and small kisses, I managed to coax him to face me again which the pout still visible, I then said with serious face and tone while stroking his cheek with my fingers "But really…I am very grateful that u willing to give me a second chance to making up for what I had done on the Harvest Festival, especially what I had done to you."

"Well…everyone deserve a second chance, after all isn't that what family is and for our case as lovers. A second chance for making things up and I also know that you are not the type do these reckless things without any motives or whatsoever even with that overbearing arrogance that you had"

Before I said anything, he then yawning which then make me smile before said "it is quite late how about we sleep now?" which my sleepy lover then nodded and then settled his head on my chest, make himself comfortable and then snuggle himself into my warmth.

As he close to sleep, I then whispered and said "I love you, Gray…for now and forever" and after that I closed my eyes and let heart beat and breaths lured me to sleep…but before I started to fall asleep I hear Gray said "and me too…" which make me smile and then fall into slumber with my beloved lover, my Gray in my arm.


End file.
